


Patterns

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Patterns challenge. The women in Wesley's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

Mother (Susan): Placating, gentle, conciliatory, unbiased referee of the arguments; she will not understand.

Miss Baxter (philosophy teacher): Strict, blind, beautiful, unquestioning follower of the party line; she is not allowed to understand.

Faith (the Slayer): Dark, sultry, wild, vicious, your greatest work; she understands too well.

Lilah Morgan (evil incarnate): Smart, quick, rough, one who can break all the rules; she does not care to understand.

Fred (what can one say?): Brilliant, sweet, confident, light of the world; she wants to understand.

Illyria (last vestige): Cold, formal, uncertain, pushes you beyond yourself; beyond understanding.

They all have lost you.


End file.
